


Sweet, sweet, hot

by toyaroho



Series: Faisal and Lawrence: saint of Jeddah and preacher of Oxford [2]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyaroho/pseuds/toyaroho
Summary: The best arabic tea is the one that is green, too thick and too sweet. Lawrence pretends to be more interested in this tea and Damascus than Feisal's long look on his lips.





	Sweet, sweet, hot

Он неуклюже, как-то робко присаживается рядом, словно бы неуверенный в моем приглашении разделить вечерний чай. Я протягиваю чашку, и он берёт её, будто с какой-то восхищенной богобоязненностью, и не смеет пить, покуда я сам не начну. И сидит как-то скованно, сам собою загнанный в лишь ему понятные рамки. Не могу понять: это он зачаровывает меня или же я — его, да так, что ни один из нас не смеет прервать визуальный контакт? Впрочем, это только кажется вечностью, а на деле сколько: минута-две? Вот вроде он опускает взгляд, и я за ним; но поднимаю — а небо в его глазах вновь улыбается для меня.

Он пытается говорить о турках и англичанах. О тактике и стратегии, об Алленби, о наступлении на Маан и много о Дамаске. Дамаск-Дамаск-Дамаск. Пожалуйста, замолчи, это не тот вечер. Не сегодня. Мне не нужно произносить это вслух, чтобы он понял. Поза неуловимо меняется: гораздо легче говорить о том, уже произошло, не так ли? Но все же он по-прежнему зажат: таков странный стиль его родины. Его саркастичный монолог об Англии сменяется забавными рассказами о своих путешествиях, затем захватывает литературу и, привлекая меня, превращается в странный философский диалог с каким-то лишь ему очевидным подтекстом. Я слушаю и пытаюсь понять, что из этого правда. «Этот англичанин так любит свой голос, что ему совсем не важно, что говорить, лишь бы издавать хоть какие-то звуки» — некогда смеялся Ауда. Мы вместе смеялись над этой странной повадкой и еще множеством других. Но нельзя не признать, что в эти моменты глаза его сияют, словно чистые алмазы, и сила его воодушевления могла бы наполнить энтузиазмом целую армию. Сейчас эта сила судорожно, неловко раскачивалась, приливами заполняя шатер; может быть, именно так он прощупывал почву перед закладкой мины? Его лицо прячется в волнах куфии, но контраст с белой материей лишь делает еще более заметным румянец на щеках. Мысли кружатся хаотичным, нечетким роем, следуя за его взглядом, цепляясь и накладываясь одна на другую. Что означает этот алый цвет на твоей бледной коже? Окажешься ли ты горяч, как полуденные пески Нефуда, если я прикоснусь к тебе? Чай вдруг оказывается не таким уж горячим в сравнении с воздухом: тяжеловато дышать, да? Он неровно вдыхает, забирая побольше кислорода, и нервно выдыхает, подтверждая неозвученную догадку. Его чашка все также полна, и он, кажется, даже не думал оставить ее на подносе, будто бы это могло быть выражением крайней невежливости, достойной начала кровной вражды. Тогда я заменяю ее своими руками, даруя освобождение его скупой позе, и одними губами целую в красный лоб, оказавшийся неожиданно холоднее, чем я ожидал. Его белесые ресницы забавно трепещут, когда он начинает часто моргать, словно бы слегка сбитый с толку моими действиями. Но это — лишь притворство, не так ли? Или, быть может, нервы? Как долго он ждал этого, не смея сделать шаг? Я целую его руки, откидываю куфию, тянусь к горловине тавба. Поразительно, как он все еще умудряется не сбиться на своем рассказе. Хватит, не в этот раз. Он умолкает лишь тогда, когда мои губы находят его, и отвечает так робко, словно бы и не сидит предо мной полуголый.

И все-таки, он очаровательно упрям, этот англичанин.


End file.
